blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Michel
Michel is one who prefers to keep to the shadows and avoid being seen. Information Not much is currently known about Michel. At some point he joined up with 'The Branch' before the Novel began. A and K Michel's first appearance is in chapter ten, in which he claims that if Aria isn't successful, she will 'skin her himself'. Following Aria's 'defeat', Michel was assigned the task of eliminating Aria. Michel intended to make Aria 'a message' to Kei. Michel beat Aria within an inch of her life, however, due to Rin's interference, Aria was placed at Kei's doorstep in which she received treatment. Michel accused Rin of acting against orders, to which Rin responded that the message got across with or without her death. As she left, Michel kept in mind that he would keep watch over her, on the off-chance she'd slip up and he could report her. Michel's next appearance came in chapter thirteen, in which Karin remarked he had been lazy about getting his plan started. Michel negatively responded to her statements before leaving altogether. His next appearance in chapters seventeen and eighteen showed off his weapon and his appearance, along with beginning a fight with Kei. Michel easily overpowered Kei altogether, preferring to 'play' with 'fido', as he referred to Kei. He left without finishing their fight saying he had 'taken a measure' of Kei's powers. Michel later appeared in a few more chapters. While he was unable to kill Kei the next time, due to Kei's new weapon, he did have a greater scheme to reveal. In chapter 28, it is revealed he worked with the 'Hound Dogs', a group of juvenile delinquent beastkins, in order to take the building and Yui hostage. He insulting Makoto as well calling her a 'rat' and insulting their relationship. It is revealed that while he orchestrated the event, he did not stick around to see the end result. A tape recorder was left in his place with his voice, mocking Kei and Makoto, as he told them to enjoy his 'present' which was, in fact, a bomb that he had attached to Yui's clothing. Later, with the help of his daughter Terra, Michel kidnapped Alexandria and forced a confrontation. Kei and Michel battled over a vat of boiling lead, but because of their fight. The walkway above the lead was beginning to give way. When it did, Michel wasn't able to hold on to anything. Despite Kei's attempt to save him, Michel simply threw his sword at Kei and claimed he would see him in hell. It is assumed that Michel's body was destroyed by the hot lead. Personality Michel is cold-hearted, showing no reaction to whether someone would die or not, rather relishing the opportunity to do so. He prefers to keep the shadows and keep how he looks a mystery to everyone. Kei reasons that Michel's psychopathic tendencies come from his Nox, but this has not yet been confirmed. Michel seems to be in a downward spiral of obsession, as he continues to make Kei's life difficult and even went so far as to place a bomb on his sister just because of the 'emotional distress' it might cause him and he called it a 'present'. Appearance Michel wears a white collared shirt with the right arm's sleeve ripped off. He wears a pair of blue jeans with the left's legging ripped off. He wears black boots with red splotches, believed to be blood, on the heels. He has military-cut blonde hair and green eyes. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character